After He left
by Impulse13
Summary: After Rhydian left Maddy been heart broken and she's never felt more alone. But now her friends must help her keep her wolf self in control on full moon's. Or will her secret be revealed to some else.
1. chapter 1

**This is my first ever fan fiction so it won't be great but it will hopefully get better through time so yeah**

 **I DO NOT OWN WOLFBLOOD. IF I DID I WOULD MAKE SURE SEASON 6 WAS OUT SO I CAN FAN GIRL OVER IT**

 **This takes place after season 1**

 **Of Wolfblood, so tom and Shannon know the secret and rhydians still gone**

Chapter 1

Maddy's P.O.V

~~~~~~~Maddy's dream~~~~~~

Maddy ran with her speed as fast as her legs could carry her through the dark dingy forest. He was chasing her. Kyle was chasing her. Kyle dug into his pocket and threw down a small match, which would soon set a light to several leaves in the forest. Maddy crouched down on all fours growling at the fire but then a hand grasped her shoulder, turning she saw him and screamed...

~~~~~~END OF DREAM~~~~~~

Maddy's P.O.V

I was sat up screaming, it was the same dream again. Ever since rhydain left I don't feel safe any more, he wasn't there any more and if Kyle came back or worse who would help me, how would I fight Kyle on my own. Yes, I had tom and Shan but there not wolfbloods. I don't think I've ever felt more alone, theres a void in my heart that no one can fill but rhydian.

I could hear my mums foot steps from down the hall as she rushed down the hallway to me.

Mum burst open the door with her eyes widening and speeding over to me and holding me in her tight grip " Its okay pet, it was just a dream that's all it was, a dream".

Maddy - " Its the was the same one again mam..it's just..I don't feel safe any more without rhydian"

Emma - " don't worry pet , we're here don't worry"

A moment of silence past and mam loosened her grip from around me and said "right now you best start getting dressed for school unless u wanna be running for the bus"

Maddy - " if I ran I would get there before the bus"

~~~~~~~~AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~

Reluctantly, I went into school, also know as hell. I paced quickly down the crowded corridor straight to the darkroom , I needed to be alone. I unlocked the dark black door with my rusty key , it only just managed to fit through the keyhole. I got in and slouched on the sofa and I began to sob. Tears were streaming down my face, my eyes were red swollen and puffy.

I must of cried myself to sleep because I woke up to Shannon shaking me and asking " what the hell are you doing, it's lunch time, how long have you been asleep for?"

I looked at her puzzled and replied " don't know, I got her about 10 minutes before form I must of...don't worry"

"Must of what maddy"

"Nothing"

" it's something I know that tone now tell"

" I was crying okay, I think I cried myself to sleep and missed most of school"

" is this about rhydian"

"Yeah"

I lept into shan's arms hugging tight and sobbing. How am I meant to face this.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it

:D


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER2

~~~~~~~~~~~Maddy's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shan dragged me to 5th period it was history, with mr Jeffiers and I really couldn't be bothered , but to keep mam of my back I had to go. My patience was wearing thin so if anybody did annoy me or make a snarky comment in the slightest I would snap, so I told Shan to keep an eye on me.

I trotted into history, with my head hanging low. I saw the 3 K's and Jimi all taking this was never a good sign. A - because they are the schools biggest bullies. B - they usually plot something when the two forces join. I knew something was up, I could sense it.

"Shan I think Jimi and the K's are up to something"

"Just ignore them maddy it Jimi and the 3 K's I don't think they can do much, I mean there barely even understand maths"

"Yeah, I see what you mean but there cunning, and that's a dangerous trait to have"

"Just, keep calm maddy there's only an hour left of school just try to get through it"

"Okay, and Shan thanks I don't know what I'd do without you"

" I know" Shan pulled me in for great hug, and seconds later Jeffries rocked up.

"Right, you lot settle today were are looking at the high way man and how he ran from his life"

25 minutes pasted, and mr Jeffries just kept on droning on and on.

"The highwayman was a robber who stole from travellers. His victims usually travelled by horse and carriage. But he also kept his identity hidden and ran"

Jimi leaned over his desk and whispered " sounds like your run away boyfriend rhydian smith " Jimi sneered

I turned quickly " shut up Jimi you don't know anything" I could feel my wolf rising to the surface and started to growl.

But Shan swiftly nudged me in my ribs and whispered "Maddy your hands".

I quickly looked down seeing black veins rising in my hands . I kept my hands under the table. I heard my heart beat increase, this was not good.

I tried to take a breath, but Jimi's comment raced through my mind.

Shan told me " just breathe Maddy, breathe"

" I can't Shan, I can't control it , I need to get out" now my veins crept up my neck, so I made sure my neck was covered.

"No your not leaving, now just breathe" Shan's voice was stubborn and determined .

But by then my k-9's were beginning to form and my eyes flowed with gold, my teeth would soon no longer be mine if I couldn't get a grip.

Looking a Shan I replied " I know, but I've got a problem "

Shan gasped loudly and pulled my hoodie over my head so it drooped concealing my eyes but everyone heard Shannon's gasp for air , mr Jeffries looked at me and Shan confused.

"Shannon, Maddy keep it down I'm teach a lesson over here and maddy take your hood down you need to be able to see the board in order to learn"

"NO!" I quickly replied with hoping it would get me sent out so I could calm down in the dark room.

" well I don't know why your still sitting there. GET OUT NOW!"

I growled loudly and stormed out, thank god my planned worked that was close. I ran to the dark room and locked the door behind me.

I was crouched on all fours trying to breathe. It didn't work, my black veins crawled up my face now and my teeth were difficult to keep in my mouth.

I growled louder, and transformed but I smelt someone , outside the dark room . Who ever it was there scent was familiar yet I couldn't figure out who's.

I transformed back to my human self but my black veins stayed as well as my K-9's and my golden rimmed eyes. I heard a key being put into the lock, I was panicking, which didn't help me to calm down.

Finally the door budged open and there was a gasp...

Cliffhanger ooooooohhhhh go me stay tuned I guess and keep reading

Thank you

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~~~~~Maddy'P.O.V~~~~~

Tom gasped as he stood frozen in the dark room door way. He blinked and was back to reality, speeding over to me asking " what the hell maddy, I thought you had control"

" I do, at least I thought I did, it was Jimi and his stupid comments as usual"

"Look you need to calm down in case anyone else comes in, look I'll give Shan a ring and tell her to come here okay"

"Okay"

I watched him worry over me, I admired that about him. Tom always put his friends first, and I guess that's what made him such a good one.

~~~~~15~minutes~later~~~~~

Shan burst through the door with bright red cheeks and breathless, it looked like she just ran a marathon. She looked directly at Tom " I came as soon as could , where is she"

Tom pointed over to me, I was hiding under the desk keeping my knees to my chest with my hands covered in black veins , I was still on the verge of transforming again.

Shan crouched down in front of me "oh Maddy, come here, come on" Shan extended a hand out to be. I slowly moved towards her, but Shan brought me in for a big hug. As we hugged my veins crawled back under my skin, my teeth returned to normal and my eyes went back to there natural chocolate brown.

I was always thankful for tom and Shan they always found a way to keep me calm and in check. I managed to utter a few words that meant a lot to them " thank you "

" it's alright mads me and tom will always be here for you, remember that"

" Shan's right mads, we're here to help you with whatever dramatic teenage Wolfblood drama you throw at us"

"But just for clafication mads that doesn't mean give us every weird problem and issue you have, okay"

"Okay"

~~~~~~~time jump~~~~~~~

I lied on my bed lifeless as mam crept in with hot chocolate.

" does my cub want a hot cup of coco"

"yeah" I whispered shyly

"No moon day tomorrow so get some sleep" mam sounded cheerful about no moon day but I knew she hated it , then again all she did was sleep on a no moon day so I guess it wasn't all bad , for her at least.

I whispered "Okay" back to her.

Mam left the room leaving me to my thoughts. For one I'm even unhappier than I was earlier, no moon day tomorrow yay. Irony. I hated no moon days with a passion.

Maddy's Top 10 Reasons For Hating No Moon Days

1 - I have no energy

2 - if I had PE I would probably pass out

3 - I could never make a good comeback at Jimi or the K's

4 - I lost all my wolfblood abilities

5 - I had to go to school on a no moon day

6 - I usually got at least one detention for sleeping in class

7 - I couldn't heal

8 - I felt like I was ill when it was actually the feeling of being human

9 - I had no energy to run if I needed to blow off steam

10 - There was no rhydian there to help me through it

Great, what a day tomorrow's going to be.

Thank you for reading stay tuned for further chapters and yeah bye

Thank you

:D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~~~~~Maddy's~P.O.V~~~~

I'd set my Alarm for 6:00am because I knew I would hit snooze about five or six times. But today I hit it seven, new personal best. 

I only just managed to roll out of bed and crawl my way to the bathroom with what little energy I have. Every time I moved forward I let out a loud growl, I'm surprised I didn't wake mam and dad.

When I'd finally finished getting ready I had plenty of time to slowly stroll to the bus stop. Hopefully Shan will be there and can keep me awake so I don't miss the bus. She wasn't.

I was shaken awake by tom, he was laughing at me again, he did this every no moon day. No moon days were hilarious to tom and Shan but not me, it made me incredibly grumpy.

"Alright mads, taking a nap before school"

"Maybe, I can not be bothered with school today"

"Neither can I but , oh well"

"I feel terrible, is this how all humans feel everyday because I feel sorry for you guys, you have no energy"

" I feel insulted but that comment, what's wrong with being human"

"I have no energy, none of my senses and if I need to blow off steam I can't run as fast, long story short being human sucks"

"Now I'm offended"

"Sorry, hey Shans coming now, maybe we can change the subject"

Shan jogged at the pace of snail, trying to quickly make her way over to us. When she finally arrived she was breathless. It took her a moment to catch her breath but she started to talk.

"Mads what's up with you"

"What'd you think"

"No moon day Shan"

"Oh great grumpy Maddy"

The bus finally arrived and drove us to school on the minuscule country roads. I'm almost certain that I fell asleep on the bus because by the time we got there I couldn't remember the journey.

~~~~~At School~~~~~

Shan managed to drag me into form, according to Shan I fell asleep, apparently Jimi and his mates were throwing paper balls into my mouth. I really need to start sleeping with my mouth closed.

"Smith, Smith, Maddy Maddy smith wake up" I didn't budge.

"Shannon wake up Maddy, now"

"Yes sir"

"Maddy, come on wake up"

I looked straight up to see a furious mr Jefferies starring at me. 

" Maddy come back at lunch to see me, you now have a detention"

The entire form laughed loudly, this was a great start to the day.

Detention Score : 1

The bell rang to signal 1st period, maths. I slept through all of it but then again so did mr Clark, he was old and didn't really always do his job but i didn't mind it meant I could sleep.

2nd period was no better, biology with Miss parish so yeah it was no fun. I fell asleep in a practical science experiment, which then earned me another detention.

Detention Score : 2

By 4th period which was drama, we had act out a murder scene so as usual I went with tom and Shan. I decided I would be a murder victim who was laying dead on the floor. In my case this was really helpful I could just sleep, that's all my role required. I was praised for my excellent performance, it was happiest I'd been all day. 

At lunch I went to see mr Jeffries, I got to his room and slouched down at a table.

" maddy why were you sleeping in form"

"Tired sir"

"From what, if I may ask"

"Homework"

"Homework?"

"Yes, sir Homework"

"Your telling me you were up all night doing homework"

"Yes, sir , sorry... I was trying to do my homework to a good standard" lying wasn't my best quality if you couldn't tell.

"Right off you go, I believe you have a detention with Miss parish after school for falling asleep in her class"

"Yes?"

"Don't turn up I'll have a word and tell her you were doing homework, don't worry about your detention with her, leave it to me"

"Thanks sir"

For someone who usually thinks I'm up to no good he can be quite nice at times when you least expect it. That's the great thing about humans they can surprise you when you least expect it.

5th period came around it was English so I stayed awake for mr Jeffries sake.

~~~~~At home~~~~~

As I walked through the door I dumped my bag and took strides up the stairs as I went to my room. I pushed open the door and jumped for bed completely missing. I made the loudest thud ever, this time I woke mam. I lifted my head, sitting up next to my bed for support. 

Mam some how managed to make her way up the stairs and gasped in the doorway of my room.

"Maddy, your nose"

"What about it?"

"It bleeding, come here lets get you cleaned"

Mam brought me down to the kitchen, she cleaned up my bloody nose with fatigue. I went straight back to my bed room and lied on my bed soon falling asleep excited to feel myself again, tomorrow.

Thanks for reading, I can't wait to bring out more chapters and I hoped you enjoyed this one.

Thank you

:D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~~~~Maddy'sP.O.V~~~~

Running. Running fast branches and leaves flying at me full speed. I had a few cuts and scrapes on my head, hands and neck, though I wasn't bothered I was focused on something else. I didn't look back he was still trying to find me, I knew I could out run him but out smart him that was hard to decide. 

A twig snap behind me leaving me to stop dead in my tracks I sniffed the frozen air only to find a human scent held by the damp forest.

Standing still I move closer to the scent to find a human whimpering behind the tree with a tranquilliser gun in both hands, turning to fire. He was successful. Falling to the ground I lay unconscious.

~~~~End~Of~Dream~~~~

My eyes shot open, my head covered in sweat. My breathing was heavy, it took some time for me to calm myself but eventually come to my heart rate to normal. I sighed loudly to relieve myself of the stress that was just bestowed upon me.

Mam knocked on the door, startling me as she entered my eyes were wide and rimmed with gold.

"Pet what's wrong?"

I blinked and my head focused back to reality.

"N-Nothing mam just a dream, t-that's all"

"You sure your alright"

"Honestly mam and just shaken up a bit that's all I promise"

~~~~At~School~~~~

I jumpy since my dream so I wanted to stay clear of people. Running through the crammed corridors at the fastest I could go, at human speed anyway. I headed for the dark room as usual, I could smell tom and Shan were already inside. Shan was the first to turn in my direction.

"Hey mads your looking a...lot worse today"

"Thanks" the sarcasm in my voice was clear.

"It's just..."

"It's just what!" I snapped at Shannon. My eyes flowed with gold and veins crept from my neck to my face.

"Maddy just calm down someone could in" Shan demanded.

I growled low and loud, my veins darkening, my teeth were starting to form into those of my wolf. Then tom snapped his round in my direction.

"Maddy just calm yeah, everything's cool"

I just growled in return. Shans eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Maddy the door!"

\--End-Of-Chapter-5--

Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll stay for more chapters that'll come out int He future.

Thank you

:D


	6. Chapter 6

\--Chapter 6--

~~~~~Maddy P.O.V~~~~~

Shan turned me around pushing me in the opposite direction. This only angered me more but I stayed there for safety. Someone had just walked into the dark room, I didn't know the scent.

A quite, shy voice uttered "h-hi...ummmmm"

I knew that who ever had just entered the room was now staring at me, I could sense it. Shan stepped in front of me to conceal anything that might been out of the ordinary about me.

"Hi I'm Shannon and this is Tom"

"hi I'm Lily who is that behind you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh...that's Maddy, why?"

"she just seems different to you guys, like she didn't turn round and greet me like you two did"

I growled at her comment, which I'm sure was audible to everyone in the room. oops!

"D-did she just...growl"

"NO,NO,NO it's just the pipes in here they're really old"

"Okay?"

Tom heart rates increased as he began to speak.

"Anyway mads had a bad morning she's coming down that's all"

"Oh sorry Maddy" Lily's eyes looked to the floor.

The room fell to silence awaiting my reply, but I didn't answer all that came out were growls.

"Maddy doesn't really talk when she's upset she kinda just zones out but should be back to a self soon"

Shan was defensive over me and thank god she was.

"So why did you come here?"

"well to asked to join the photography club"

"Of course, yeah you can totally join"

"another member...YAY! Tom can you believe another person actually likes photography other than me, you and Maddy"

"thanks I guess anyway I best be off heading to form I don't wanna be late on my first day"

"Who is your form tutor?"

"Mr Jefferies why?"

"you're in the same form as us"

"thank god, I'll know some people"

"Tom...why don't you take Lily down to form and I'll help Maddy to calm down"

"Okay bye Shan"

The door slammed shut and was locked my Shannon.

"Maddy what was that all about I mean before Lily came in"

"I don't know I've just been jumpy"

I turned to Shannon, my face and hands still covered in inky black veins.

"jumpy?" Shan raised an eyebrow

My veins reseated under my skin and my eyes dimmed to their natural colour.

"yeah I had a dream more like a nightmare and it's...it just felt so real like it actually happen Shan"

Tears started to stream down my face as my eyes glistened with clear tears. Shan took me over to the sofa brushing her hand up and down my arm.

"I'm scared Shan"

"it's okay Maddy at the end of the day we all are"

\--End-Of-Chapter-6--

Thanks for reading and I look forward to posting more chapter and yeah that's it bye.

Thank you

:D


	7. Chapter 7

\--Chapter 7--

Maddy's P.O.V

Me and Shan walked into form late but Shan came up with an excuse that Jeffries some how actually believed. She told him we had an emergency photography club meeting about the cameras and there conditions. I can't believe he actually bought it not to mention Shan is a scary good liar. That said she's probably a better liar than me, actually scratch that anybodies better than me.

As I walked over to my desk I realised Lily was sat with Tom I guess it was only normal to choose to accompany her, it was Lily's first day in all. I didn't focus on that, there is only one thing I thought about, full moon next week on Thursday I was so excited. The full was like a release of energy it was...it was nice. But it also made me sad to think about full moon, it just marked another month that I wasn't with him, without rhydian. Another month alone.

Maybe lily will be able to help feel the void of rhydian. Oh no. I made the worst first impression with lily, I'm gonna have to make it they best apology to her for this morning. I waited until the bell went and immediately ran after her to apologise, but every looked at me weirdly, but I was weird at the end of the day.

"Hey, ummmm lily"

"Hi Maddy"

Her tone was sweet but I couldn't tell if you liked me or not.

"I wanted to apologise about earlier, it's just when I'm upset I go to somewhere else like zoning out, I'm sorry like really sorry...sorry"

"Maddy it's okay you where upset and everyone has there own ways of dealing with it. That's totally fine and apology excepted."

"Thanks "

"So what do we have first?"

"Biology with parish so it's this way, follow me"

Iily seems like she didn't mind the incident from this morning and I guess this is a great way to start it off. We talked the entire day about her life and mine, we've already become good friends maybe me, tom, Shan, and lily and be best friends except she'll be the only one who won't know my secret and I wanna keep it that way. For now at least anyway.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and yeah I guess that's bye for now.

:D


End file.
